Tempting Trials
by gryffinquill94
Summary: A short little ficlet. This is my first, so please be nice! R&R! chappie 2 submitted! Thank Yous submitted! Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Tempting Trials**

**Chapter One: The Seductively Tempting Ginny**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters as they are trademarks of JK Rowling and Warner Bros...Or something like that. However, I do own multitudes of collectables, all 6 books, 3 movies, and a rather cuddly Hedwig plushie that squeaks when you press its tummy

Harry felt generally disgruntled. Beside his numerous protests of possible endangerment by way of Voldemort, Ginny had on numerous occasions caught him in her infamous snogging sessions.

Not that he didn't enjoy it, oh no. He simply was looking out for her...sacrificing their relationship for her life. Though he acted rather blasé about the whole situation, you didn't have to look that deep to find an anxious lad inside.

Hermione and Ron hadn't been of much help either. The two were acting rather peculiar; at least, it seemed so. Ever since Dumbledore's funeral (he still couldn't register the fact that Dumbledore was truly dead) the two had been precariously going out of their way to avoid each other, and blushing scarlet whenever in a 3 foot radius of one another.

Additionally, both had become rather reclusive, Hermione claiming to have been writing in her diary, and Ron having rather long thought sessions about nameless things. In all, it was quite ridiculous, really.

He looked up from the Divination homework he had been working on alone, as Ron had already retreated up to the 7th year boys' dorm. Looking back at him was a seductively tempting Ginevra Weasley, licking her lips as if to taunt him. He sighed, and looked back down at the parchment, copying notes from the _Advanced Divination for the Ambitious Graduate by Gertrude Globins _in a pressed, messy scrawl.

_Blathers the bizarre was the laughing-stock of the town, when he predicted that a band of serial killers would maul the town. However, naught but a few months later, Death Eaters came into the small town of...Oh, look at the way she places one leg over the other just so, her skin looks awfully soft, and is dear old Ron anywhere near?_

Harry quickly glanced around to see if Ron had returned from the dorms, and after a few moments of rummaging through his bag, he found the perfect quill to tickle darling little Ginny with.

A/N- Well, that was the first chappie, more later! Anyways, this is my first ever _posted _fic, so constructive criticism much appreciated, and no flames please. Anyways, Read and Review, and I promise, more humor soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Big thanks to CherryIzzy , Padfoot'sMoony, and LilyBabe5687 for reviewing! I hope this leads up to your expectations! And it's longer too, like you said it should be!

**Tempting Trials**

**Chapter Two: The Equally Tempting Arnold Weasley**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters as they are trademarks of JK Rowling and Warner Bros...Or something like that. However, I do own multitudes of collectables, all 6 books, 3 movies, and a rather cuddly Hedwig plushie that squeaks when you press its tummy, no, Arnold is not mine, re-read book 6 for proof

Recap_: Harry quickly glanced around to see if Ron had returned from the dorms, and after a few moments of rummaging through his bag, he found the perfect quill to tickle darling little Ginny with._

Just as Harry was about to plop down on the couch, Ginny let out a squeal of horror.

"Harry! You're going to smother Arnold!" she exclaimed, extracting a small, pink, fluffy Pygmy Puff from between the seat cushions, where it had been comfortably resting.

"Sorry, Gin," said Harry, and he resumed attempting to tickle her. Ginny put up her hands, gesturing him to stop. When he pouted, she replied, "Let me get Arnold out of your way first, Harry."

She waved her wand (Apparateo Morfin!) and Arnold disappeared with a pop, traveling back into the girls' dormitories into Ginny's bed. At last, Harry saw the opportunity to attack, and he did so, with gusto. Ginny clutched her sides, doubling over with laughter.

"Oh! You're gonna get it, Potter!" she screamed over her cries of laughter, and she promptly started grabbing his quill, trying to gain it as a weapon. When at last she had gotten the quill out of Harry's grasp, they both heard a rather shrill scream issuing from the 7th year girls' dorms.

Harry and Ginny immediately stopped their romping around, and positioned their gazes at the girls' stairs, only to meet a very distraught Hermione Granger, fumbling with a large pink, fluffy ball entangled in her hair. Ginny cupped a hand over her mouth in surprise, and turned red with embarrassment.

"Oh Hermione! I'm so sorry! My aim's always been a bit off! Here, let me help you," Ginny stood up from her place on the couch, and went over to Hermione, where Arnold instantly realized it was her, and chirped as if to say hello.

"It's quite all right Ginny, I could see how you could fumble up your bed in the 6th year girls' dorms with my hair, quite easy really," replied Hermione dryly.

"Well, I think it's rather good news, why've you been so distant lately?" Ginny asked, adopting a concerned expression. Hermione turned faintly pink, and it seemed for a moment that she would remain silent, but at last, she spoke.

"Well, _Ron _and I, we've been rather worried about, well... I can't really tell you, because we're worried about telling you...something. We owl each other an awful lot, discussing it, and I help him out with his essays once in a while, but that's all we really correspond. Err...let me fetch him; I do believe we should tell you now."

Hermione traipsed up the stairs up to the 7th year boys' dorms. A load moan could be heard from upstairs, and an even louder, "Oh really, now. C'mon Ron! It's not as if you're going to History of Magic! _By the Way_, did you finish Binn's essay yet, I _really_-now Ron, don't give me that look, oh, let's just go!"

And true to her word, Hermione came down the stairs naught but a second later, dragging a protesting Ron behind her.

"Err...I'll just go now..." mumbled Ron, as he tried to take off. Hermione promptly grabbed him around the waist.

"Honestly Ron, it's best to tell them, we-AHHH!" Hermione let a shrill scream, causing quite a few heads amongst the common room to look up from what they were doing. As predetermined by some close watchers, the way Ron was pulling forward would cause Hermione to give way any second. And she did...on top of Ron.

"Well now, this seems vaguely familiar, doesn't it Herms?" asked Ron, smirking. Hermione grimaced at the mention of Herms, but did nothing otherwise. The two were behaving very strangely, on Harry's part. On the floor, just...staring...at each other. If Harry and Ginny were in that compromising position, they would have used it _much_ more wisely.

Suddenly, Hermione got up off of Ron, and smiled meekly at Ginny. "Wait...No Hermione? What, really! I'm so happy for you!" Ginny squealed, and hugged Hermione tightly. Ron and Harry simply looked at them, very confused.

"Wait...how did you? Why did you? I'm confused." And truth be told, Ron looked rather put out. Hermione gave him a nod as if to say, _she knows_.

"But...how...?" asked Ron incredulously. "Women's intuition," replied Ginny, tartly.

Harry looked between Ron and Hermione and realization dawned on his face." You mean, you two...you...did...are? When Ron and Hermione nodded, cries of "Finally!" and "At Last!" could be heard throughout the room...

...After all, how long did it really take two people to learn how to conjure up a 27 foot plushie dragon?

**The End**

So, how was it for my first fic? I know it's short, but it is my first one, you know. Anyways, constructive criticism much appreciated, no flames please, and I do feel rather proud that I had the courage to post this fic without fear of being ridiculed, so please be nice!


	3. Thank Yous

**Ok, this is simply a big thanks to all my reviewers!**

**CherryIzzy- Oh, I so agree! But, thanks for reviewing!**

**PadfootsMoony- Oh! I don't want to be hunted down! Thank you!**

**PinkPrincess566667687- Thanks for adding me to your faves!**

**EternalEcho- Thank You!**

**NatatNly- I did make them longer! Yay!**

**Bamboozle- I put snogging in my other, more recent story, The Ghoul and Me!**

**Dragonsandsnakes- It was a joke, the story basically builds up to a climactic songfest ending, then becomes utterly pointless**

**Might Have Ben Her- Look above. Also, this was my first fic..so yeah**

**Those of you who were disappointed, check out The Ghoul and Me ( Humor/Drama R & Hr) It is waaaaaaaaaaay better, with an actual plot and adequate structure**

**Well, then, bye!**

**gryffinquill94**


End file.
